1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an identification technique and more particularly, to an identification system, a physical apparatus, an identification apparatus and identification method of the physical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, accessories of various products, such as earphones and stylus pens accompanying with electronic products, replaceable consumables corresponding to biomedical apparatuses and so on, have become more and more diverse. Because different accessories have different specifications, product developers would respectively set configurations corresponding to the different specifications using a host terminal. Meanwhile, in order to protect the interests of customers by preventing them from purchasing accessory products that are not provided from the original manufacturers, the product developers also have to carefully consider how a product is capable of detecting whether an accessory specification is compliable with settings of the original manufacturers. Thus, in order to make the host terminal capable of identifying different accessories, the product manufactures typically design host apparatuses to be capable of reading identification information of accessories and adjust the configurations correspondingly according to identification information of the accessories.
For instance, a product developer commonly store identification information of an accessory in a memory, such as an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), and reads the identification information from the host apparatus using power and multi-purpose pins, such as a ground pin, a signal transmission pin, a signal receiving pin and so on. Alternatively, the product developer may add a designed resistor circuit to the accessory, such that host apparatus may input a specific voltage into the resistor circuit to obtain a voltage-divided signal for identifying the identification information of the accessory. However, in the aforementioned identification techniques, two or more pins are required, which results in the increase of the product cost. Accordingly, how to make the host apparatus to identify the identification information of the accessory in an easy way as well as to reduce the product cost are major issues to be resolved in the technique proposed by the present invention.